


People with crappy cars have huge dongs

by Lamguin



Series: Collegehumor smut: Ally has a cock [1]
Category: CollegeHumor
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Large Cock, Magic, Other, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Honestly I don't know what this is, inspired by the collegehumor sketches "guys with crappy cars must have huge dongs" and "Sorry my car's so gross" basically Ally and Rekha get trapped in a car, have sex but Ally has a crappy car and so has a big cock.Just go with it ok?





	People with crappy cars have huge dongs

"Hey if you're going downtown can I get a ride?" Rekha asked cheerfully through Ally's rolled down window.

"Yeah for sure!" Ally said smiling, but the smile died as Rekha walked around to the passenger door and Ally looked around the dump that was their car.

"Fooooooorrrrrr suuurrrrrrrrrrrreee" they said with a dawning sense of trepidation.

"Sorry about my car" Ally said, snatching a bundle of clothes off the seat next to her "I guess I don't realise how gross it gets when it's just me."

"No problem" Rekha answered, climbing into the rubbish filled car "your saving me from having to take the bus, I appreciate it." A few seconds awkward pause.

"You don't have to be nice it's really gross in here" Ally breaks the silence in an almost guilty tone.

"Hey, don't worry it's a great car" Rekha says, completely untruthfully but she didn't want to seem ungrateful

"It actually barely works" Ally apologies, trying to rev the engine "I have to run the heat before it'll start"

"Sure no problem" it was California in the summer, it was a big problem. "Oooh gosh" she says, already sweating a bit as the heat takes over.

"Also the seat warmers are permanently on"

"Ok, no problem" Rekha said, reaching for the window winder only for it to come off in her hand.

"Ok, here we go" Ally said jubilantly, they hadn't been entirely sure that their car would start and would've hated to tell Rekha that she had to take the bus anyway.

"Yay" Rekha said in her best attempt at genuine glee "does that mean you can turn the heat off now?"

Ally sucked air through their teeth "no, well yes but me turning it off won't stop it being on; in fact it's going to get worse"

Rekha decided against asking why turning the heat off wouldn't work, it was too hot, she was sweating through her clothes now but it was still better than taking the bus, she reached for the radio.

"No don't!" Ally swatted her hand away but too late, music started blaring out at deafening levels and the car ground to a halt. Ally yanked the stereo out and hurled it back to the pile of trash which, presumably, cover back seats.

"I've been meaning to get that fixed" Ally said quietly then tried revving the car, getting nothing.

"Why would the radio break the car" Rekha asked, still reeling from the unexpected bellow.

"I don't know, this car's a piece of shit" Ally said sadly, leaning onto the steering wheel.

"I can lend you bus fare I suppose" Rehka said, still trying to be positive, pulling the handle of the door, Ally wincing as she did so. "Why won't the door open?"

"They don't unless the engine's on" Ally answered, cringing into her arms.

"Wh-" "I don't know" they groaned in response to Rekha's unfinished question. 

"Well I'll just call someone for help" Rehka continued in her false cheery voice.

"You can't" a pause

"What?" Rekha asked in a very restrained voice.

"I think there might be some kind of infernal possession shit going on, phones don't work in here."

They were both thinking the same thing; they were the last people in the building, no one was going to walk past and see them.

"At least the heat will turn off." Rekha said in a tone of defeat, she saw Ally grimace and groaned.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Your cars a piece of shit"

"...yeah."

A few hours passed in real-time silence, they tried breaking a window with the torn out stereo but somehow the windows, unlike the rest of the car, seemed to be unbreakable with not even a scratch on them after being hammered for a half hour, miraculously Ally managed to open the driver side window a tiny bit and they both shouted until they accepted defeat, but at least they wouldn't suffocate.

Even with the small relief offered by the slight crack in the window it was still boiling, and they were sweating through their clothes as it grew dark.

"Jesus Christ how is it so hot in here?"

"Like I said I think this car is possessed by the devil" Ally responded in an annoyed tone

"I can't take it, do you mind if I take off my clothes?" 

"Errrrm, yeah I guess, if you want to I suppose that's fine." Ally says trying to seem nonchalant. Rekha, too hot to notice Ally's odd response pulls her T-shirt over her head and throws it into the back, followed by her jeans, clad only in her plain blue bra and panties now. 

"God, that's better" Rekha sighed, the slight breeze from the cracked window even managing to make her sort of cool.

"That actually feels quite nice do you want to take some off? I don't mind."

"Uh, what sorry, oh yeah right" Ally tore their eyes away from their friends tits, feeling a familiar uncomfortable sensation in their pants and pulled their top off, revealing cute, small nipples, their jeans were starting to feel very restrictive and a distinctive bulge was developing, so they dropped the top onto their lap to hide their tent from Rekha.

"You don't want to take off your pants? You must be still boiling."

"No I'm good"

"Ally, you don't look good, just take them off."

"No"

"Bu-"

"No!" Ally said, loudly before softening a bit "I'm fine"

"OK" Rekha said seeming both confused and concerned making Ally feel bad but she felt so embarrassed about what resided in between her legs.

The heat had seemed to lower as soon as Rekha had taken off her clothes but now it was back with a vengeance, the sound getting louder.

"How did that happen?"

"You know how I said the car might be possessed?"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't making a joke, I got the car really cheap and the guy said it was cursed."

"And you still bought it?"

"Better than taking the bus."

Rekha looked at Ally incredulously but decided not to address her friends nonchalance towards the supernatural "so this car is haunted by a demon?"

"Yep"

"So what is it doing by turning the heat up, just being a dick?" 

"Basically" Ally lied

"This feels like a really lazy plot contrivance or something like our lives are being written by a bad writer trying to make stuff up as they go along"

"Yeah it does"

Rekha gave a grunt of annoyance and pulled off her bra and panties, sitting naked in her seat " I'm sorry it's just too hot"

"That's fine" Ally responded shortly, trying not to look at Rekha's caramel skin.

"So why won't you take off your pants? Are you embarrassed about your legs?"

"Something like that" but Ally knew what the demon wanted and sighed " the demon wasn't the only part of the curse"

Rekha looked at her friend questioningly. Ally threw their top into the back, revealing the large tent in their jeans. " It was just there the morning after I bought the car"

Rekha tried and failed to not looked shocked at the gargantuan bulge in her friends jeans that seemed to be straining the garment's seams as the pants tried to contain the large member. She managed to compose herself and said "that's fine, you can… you can still take off your pants if you want, I think you should actually, it's going to keep getting hotter in here until you do isn't it?"

"Yeah" Ally conceded resignedly, unbuttoning her jeans and shimmying out of them, their giant cock uncut flopping out; if Rekha had to guess she would've said that it was at least two foot long and as thicker than her forearm with balls the size of oranges, the area around was completely hairless.

"How the fuck do you keep that thing hidden Ally? Jesus Christ it's huge!" Rekha could feel herself grow wet, she wasn't overly attracted to cocks but the Titanic specimen infront of her made her mouth water.

"When it's flaccid it's only an inch or so" Ally was very embarrassed but could feel themselves growing hornier at the thought of their naked friend.

Rekha, barely aware of her actions, leaned in and placed her hands around Ally's shaft; it was so wide that she couldn't wrap her hands around it fully.

Ally tried to speak out, stop their friend but only a guttural moan came out as Rekha moved her hands along their shaft, moving their face closer to the head, already Ally could feel her heavy balls contracted and a second later she started to spurt, it lasted for what felt like hours, seven ropes in total burst from the tip, coating Rekha's face hair and tits, causing her to shriek slightly.

"Rekha, God I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" Ally started but Rekha just smiled and used her hand to scoop as much of the cum into her mouth as she could, swallowing all of it.

"Dear God, that's delicious" Rekha moaned, before leaning in again to start stroking Ally's cock which was still impossibly hard.

"Rekha stop, we shouldn't" Ally half moaned without conviction, they could feel another orgasm building in their balls but we're resisting until Rekha placed her mouth on their large, throbbing cock head causing them to groan out and release another load so large that Rekha couldn't swallow it all; large amounts escaping out of her mouth, around Ally's cock until she chokes and moved her head back and took another couple of spurts to the face, each one so thick they made an audible thunk as they made contact with her skin.

Rekha was intoxicated by the sight of Ally's dick and the taste of their cum; she couldn't think straight, she just knew that she needed to get more cum; not bothered about her cum covered appearance she pushed Ally's seat back and knelt down in the space Infront of them, playing with their large, heavy balls, licking at their shaft.

Ally had given up all resistance and began running their hands through Rekha's hair as she licked up and down their mammoth member "God, Yes!" They could feel their balls preparing for another orgasm but managed to keep them under control. Neither of them noticed that the heat had turned off, both too absorbed in the task at hand.

Rekha licked from Ally's base to the tip of their head then moved her tongue beneath the foreskin and licked around the head, this caused Ally to groan even louder than before then shoot another whopping load that caught Rekha on her face as well as hitting the roof of the car and the windshield "Oh God" Ally said breathlessly "We should stop" they said to themselves, right then the back of their seat cracked and fell backwards so they were lying down.

Rekha climbed up so her knees were on either side of Ally's legs, their gargantuan cock coming up to her chin, still dripping with jizz which Rekha quickly licked up. She put the shaft of the cock in-between her tits; making them seem small by comparison then started to rub up and down, spitting down frequently so it was well lubed, she then took the large head in her mouth, almost filling it, then started slowly moving her head up and down; very slowly taking more and more of the large cock into her mouth. She gagged as the tip touched the back of her throat but she kept forcing her mouth down, eventually managing to take five inches or so. Ally was overwhelmed with pleasure, groans and low moans escaping from their lips as they felt Rekha's throat muscles contract around their colossal head and her tits press against the shaft.

"God Rekha that's amazing don't stop" 

She moaned in response, sending vibrations up through Ally's cock, causing them to orgasm again, 

"URGHHHH GOD DAMN YES!" Ally half moaned, half shouted as they shot jizz down Rekha's tight esophagus; from their vantage point they could see Rekha's throat gulping down all of the cum while she still rubbed Ally's shaft with her tits, as if trying to milk even more cum from Ally's balls which they could tell were still full.

As Rekha drank more and more of their cum Ally noticed that her tits were growing, where before they had been fairly large handfuls they were now far larger, managing to envelop Ally's huge cock now, Rekha pulled her mouth off of the cock and looked down at her large, but somehow still perky, tits not scared or even surprised but seemingly curious.

"The demon did that, drinking my cum increases your best features and makes you submissive as long as you want to be" Ally said, she wasn't aware of how she knew that; she just did.

"Mmm" Rekha smiled massaging her nipples "do you like them?" 

Ally laughed, leaning up and placing a passionate kiss on her lips "I love them" 

"If your cum improved my best features, would that mean I could take more of your cock?" 

"Let's Find out" Ally said, moving Rekha so she was laying on her back and placed their cock at her mouth which she opened obediently.

As she pushed her cock deeper down Rekha's throat Ally moaned, they could still feel her tight around them but they could keep pressing, in fact they had to shuffle forward on their knees and managed to fit all of their enormous length in; Rekha still felt filled up but not much more than if she was deepthroating a six inch cock.

Ally started to draw out and then shove in all of their vast cock into Rekha's tight gullet; building up speed until she was vigorously fucking her while she was gagging and sputtering around Ally's dick. Ally leant over and pulled Rekha's legs up, wrapping their arms around them so they could get a better angle to fuck from, pushing down with all their strength as the felt yet another orgasm come rock through them spurting even more cum into Rekha's throat, Ally could see her tits growing; now looking as disproportionate as Ally's cock looked on them. Instinctively they knew that after Rekha had swallowed this much cum they could alter her body at will, not as extremely as the cum changed her though. Ally pulled out from Rekha, spurting another few ropes across her body and concentrated on her tits, watching them start to shrink until they got to a size they liked.

"How you doing?" Ally asked Rekha as her orgasm subsided 

"I feel amazing" Rekha answered serenely, licking Ally's large balls as they dangled above her.

"Well I think we've used your mouth enough for now, turn over" Rekha did as she was told showing that her ass had expanded as well, then Ally moved her so she was pressed up against the back seats, with a hand in the window, wiping away a section of condensation which had formed against the cool night. Ally placed their head at Rekha's asshole and began running it before shoving in; again Rehka seemed to accept the cock fairly easily, but Ally could still feel her tight around them.

As soon as Ally worked her large head past her rim Rekha was in unimaginable pleasure; wave after wave flowing through her body.

"Dear God yes!" Rekha uttered breathlessly "fuck me!" She moaned. Ally obliged: working their length into Rekha's hole forcefully; gripping her waist with their hands. Each jolt and twitch of the cock in her ass pushed Rekha further into realms of pleasure. On instinct Ally smacked down on Rekha's left ass cheek sending the enlarged flesh jiggling and causing Rekha to shriek a bit in surprise.

"Sorry" Ally apologized quickly.

"No, do it more" Rekha moaned out.

Ally smacked the perfect ass which they were fucking, starting off uncertainly bit as each blow seemed to excite Rekha even more who was now shoving back onto Ally's cock they built up confidence and began spanking with more force untill they were planting echoing, cracking strikes down again and again on alternative cheeks.

As yet another orgasm built in Ally's balls they grasped Rekha's hair in their hand and pulled her head back, pulling her onto their cock. 

"Beg for me to cum in your ass"

" OH GOD YES! PLEASE FILL MY TIGHT ASS WITH YOUR SEED ALLY!" Ally couldn't hold off any longer and shoved fully into Rekha as they unleashed another wave of cum, filling her ass before pulling out and collapsing down next to Rekha, letting out a low groan.

"Dear God that was amazing Ally" Rekha said breathlessly; cum dripping from her ass.

"So what now?" She asked "Am I like your slave or something?"

"Only if you want to be, if not you can leave and forget all about this, if you do then we can do this again, whenever we want"

"Well of course I want to keep doing this" Rekha said without hesitation "but won't people will notice my tits and ass?"

At that the glove compartment cracked open revealing a thin metal collar and a note saying "If the girl agrees to be subservient then she may wear this, when it's on it can disguise any physical appearance of the wearer, then the owner need only think and they shall be fully revealed"

"That's convenient" Ally said after they'd pulled themself off the lowered seat and read the note,"here put this on" Rekha obediently clasped the collar around her neck and she immediately returned to her previous proportions but was still naked and drenched in cum, the whole car was.

"But we're still stuck in this broken down car right?" Rekha said as she sat back down in the passenger seat and Ally pulled up the back of the driver's seat and sat down; their cock shrinking dramatically back down to about one inch, the now balls also shrinking to a less obtrusive size. At Rekha's words the engine suddenly revved and the dashboard came alive with lights.

"I fucking hate this demon" Ally said as she put the car into gear and started to drive out of the parking lot "You still need a lift downtown?"


End file.
